Referring to FIG. 10, a conventional screwdriver (70) with a removable tool head comprises of a handle (71), a rod (72) and a sleeve (73). A first end of the rod (73) is mounted into the handle (71), and a second end thereof is connected to the sleeve (73). A tool slot (74) is formed at a front end of the sleeve (73) to receive different tool heads (80).
However, conventional screwdriver (70) is disadvantageous because: (i) when screwing process, the sleeve (73) is driven by rod (72), and is rotated with the rod (72) simultaneously. Thus, the user cannot hold the sleeve (73) by hand to provide support; and (ii) it is inconvenient for user to replace the tool head (80) of the screwdriver, while the user has to use one hand to push the sleeve (73) and use the other hand to remove or place the tool heads (80) to achieve the replacing process. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a detachable tool assembly for screwdriver to overcome the problems presented above.